A Girl Worth Chasing
by Asuna-Kirito
Summary: Kirito/Asuna oneshot. Asuna is hurt when she sees Scilica and Kirito kissing, but runs away before she realizes what was really going on. Will she let Kirito explain? Cute/fluffy oneshot. I guess its rated k since I dont see any harm if kids read it.


Hi Guys so this one is for LeeshyLoo Thanks for always reviewing my stories

So first SAO fic Enjoy and Never forget to review ;)

I leaned against a tall oak tree. The leaves rustled above me in the soft breeze as I tried to pretend I couldn't see the obnoxious group of girls to my left. They would look at me, then giggle, then look again, then giggle even _more_. But I was waiting for Asuna.

To occupy my time, I tried to create scenarios in my head where I would be the big hero that would swoop in and save Asuna. Then I would pick her up bridal style and run of with her in the sunset

"Daichi!" a girlish voice called.

I snapped back into reality and craned my neck, searching the crowds for Asuna. My face dropped when I realized it wasn't Asuna that had called my name. It was Scilica. I really didn't have the energy to take her little dramas right now

"Hi!" she said brightly.

I "hello" I said and turned my head toward the line of trees in the distance.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my arm.

I squeezed my hand into a fist and tried to control the flaming urge to shrug her hand off. It felt so…wrong.

"Nothing," I replied crisply.

I could tell from the look on her face that she finally picked up on the fact that I didn't want to talk to her right now. Her comforting smile faded and her eyes filled with sadness. She took her hand back and started to turn, but she then spotted Asuna, who had just skipped gracefully out of the two glass doors. She waved sweetly when she spotted me and started to head in my direction.

Scilica turned back to me, jealousy flaming in her eyes. Just as I was about to say something to her, to tell her to leave me alone, she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. My eyes snapped open even wider and I struggled to pull away. Scilica finally let go and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't you like me, Kirito?" she sobbed.

I sighed. I was done sugar-coating. "No, Scilica. I'm sorry."

Her sobs became louder as she ran off. I felt like a complete jerk. Not only did I hurt Scilica, I hurt my dear, sweet Asuna. Oh no. _Asuna!_

I whipped my head around, my eyes scanning the sea of people as a computer goes through codes. In the distance I could just barely see the image of a particular girl racing off into the woods. Oh no. She saw us. What have I done?!

Without wasting another second I darted down the hill and towards the trees.

"ASUNA!" I called.

I was right on her tail now. I knew she could hear me, she just refused to answer me. All she has to do is stop and let me explain! Simple! But no, she has to lead me on a wild goose chase.

My legs were getting sore and my breathing was becoming more and more labored. Unless this girl has some kind of track history that I don't know about, she's going to have to stop soon.

Right I was. When I sprinted around a corner on the trail, Asuna was leaning against a birch tree with her hands on her knees looking less than thrilled to see me. I felt _SO HORRIBLE_!

"Asuna please!" I panted. "Just…let…me…explain."

"What." she spit. Tears brimmed her gorgeous eyes.

"I was waiting for you when Scilica came up to me. I didn't really want to talk to her but I didn't want to be mean either so I said hi. Then I don't even know how it happened but she just…just…_kissed me!"_I said, disgusted even remembering it. "I pushed her away and was really upset. Upset that she would do that, upset that I had to hurt her, and, most of all, upset that I hurt _YOU!_"

She looked up at me, her untrusting eyes still dripping with salty tears. The only thing I could do was stare into her eyes, my face radiating true honesty. She sighed heavily and looked me square in the face.

"Kirito, I love you please don't kiss anyone else but me." she said very seriously.

The shock of the moment must have been evident in my expression. I thought she would be upset. Angry.

"Whaa-" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I love you," she said again. "You were honest with me. And I could tell that you really felt bad about what happened. And you chased me all the way down here just to tell me all of that! No one's ever done something that sweet for me before…" she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears again. But this time, they were different kinds of tears.

"Oh, Asuna" I whispered, taking her small hand into my own.

She gazed up at me through long eyelashes and I was sure that I had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"I love you, and you only…" I whispered in her ear, hugging her close to my body.

Her face was hidden against my shoulder but I could still tell she was smiling. Almost like a reflex, I smiled as well.

Im sorry after that I couldn't think of anything anymore Im sorry if your not satisfied…


End file.
